Le fleurs du mal
by Klan-destino
Summary: Ella necesita 'algo' de él. No lo necesita a él. Lo que sea que él sea... no la completa a ella y sólo bebiendo e indigestándose de poesía y soledad, logra medianamente expresarlo. Pero eso no siempre le basta


Ya se que van a decir ¿otro UA? Pues si, otro, pero es que me encanta pensar en que serian Sakura y Naruto en distintos tiempos y espacios jejejejejeje.

Esta historia fue un reto para mi, me dijeron que tenia que ver mas mi lado femenino y creo haberlo conseguido, aquí el hombre es casi un actor secundario, lo importante es la visión de ella. En fin 6 cigarrillos vendetta (un dulce piquete a los pulmones) un pan tostado con queso crema y poner muchas muchas veces "Baker street" creo que ayudaron jejeje, se encuentran ante un poema-fic (?) es como un song-fic pero con pedazos de poemas en ves de canciones, son de Baudelaire, el maestro de los poeta malditos, un gran simbolista.

* * *

_Le fleurs du mal_

_l ' amour fatale_

¿Nunca les ha pasado que es la necedad, nuestros propios errores, la culpa y los resabios atávicos de nuestra mente, la codicia y el eterno deseo de mas son los que ocupan nuestra mente y consumen el trabajo de nuestro cuerpo? Son como mendigos ante el umbral de nuestras moradas, se alimentan y nutren de nuestra miseria, sobreviven a base de nuestros remordimientos. Son el pecado de nuestras vanas pasiones.

Es terco, es cobarde, se oculta en nuestros deseos y frustraciones, y al final aparece con su dedo acusador y nos hace pagar todo lo vivido y lo olvidado, y cuando tras el llanto y la culpa olvidada nos ven caer y morir en las mismas aguas sulfurosa de las que acabamos de escapar.

_Mi pobre musa ¡ay! Que ocurre esta mañana_

_Tus ojos están llenos de delirios nocturnos_

_Y veo reflejarse en tu tez con desgana_

_La locura, el horror, fríos y taciturnos_

Son el embrujo de nuestra alma, aquel que nos pervierte con el precioso metal que vende nuestro ser, y aprisiona la voluntad, hasta ver como atractivo lo mas repugnante, para cada día descender un paso hasta el abismo donde nos esperan tinieblas hediondas y atormentadores ritos ancestrales.

Es el mas antiguo y feroz de los castigos, el mas pérfido y el menos comentado, hace a su gusto de la vida un despojo, se traga al mundo de un bostezo, y sonriendo nos llena del tedio.

¿Todo esto me lo gane? Mis corrompidas virtudes no son mejores que mis ensalzados vicios, a estas alturas ya poco me importa, mire al abismo y este me devolvió la mirada, ahora esta no se aparte de mi.

Por eso me encuentro aquí, sola en mi cuarto, rodeada de mis héroes, inmortalizados ellos me miran desde las paredes y sus casas de papel, escuchando una y otra ves las nocturnas de Chopin y su bella tristeza, sin duda la vida sin música seria un error.

_Mi juventud fue solo tenebrosa tormenta_

_De fulgurantes soles alternada y de gozo_

_De rayos de lluvias han hecho tal destrozo_

_Que en mi jardin apenas lo que ha quedado cuenta_

¿Exactamente en quien estoy pensando? ¿En lo que tuve y perdí por mis errores? ¿en ti? No exactamente, debería de sentir como lo hago, siempre encuentro la manera de olvidar todo, de perderme en mi misma y encender u cigarrillo, no me siento triste por perderte a ti, no te extraño, pero mentiría si dijera que extraño tu amor, extraño sentirme querida, extraño estar bajo tus brazos y saberme deseada, pero a ti, a ti no te extraño ¿es curioso verdad? Locura lo llamarían mis amigas que aun creen en el amor eterno y en las insinceridades del alma.

Quizás es por eso que existimos, para pensar y lamentarnos como el tiempo se come la vida, no hay nada que dure eternamente y como nuestro enemigo acecha en nosotros, creciendo y cobrando vigor y que en el otoño de nuestra vida se extienden los mantos en la tierra y como surcos en la tierra están nuestras almas abonando a otras que repetirán el drama de la esta comedia inútil.

_No serán nunca aquellas beldades de viñeta_

_Productos averiados que dio un siglo vacío_

_Pies para borceguíes, dedos de castaña_

_Los que contentan a un corazón como el mío_

¿En quien estoy pensando?, en estos tiempos que no me han aportado nada nuevo, en paredes blancas de manicomios públicos, la rabia roja que invade los corazones de quienes no tienen nada a lo cual aferrarse , pero sobre todo, pienso en el miedo a sentirme bien ¿Qué es lo que pretendo? Quizás solo sea no tener ninguna ilusión, así, no salgo lastimada, pero yo misma se que esto no puede ser, me atan demasiadas cosas a este mundo como para poder abandonar esta negragrisblanca suerte, me gustaría no poder sentir, ser tan fría como la luna, sentir es una debilidad que no puedo soportar.

Por eso me hundo en la poesía, ahí donde nadie juzga en parámetros humanos, ahí donde no hay ni bien ni mal, esa región etérea de libertad verdadera.

Y como ninfas llorosas nos golpeamos con el veneno, el incendio y el puñal, juegan con nuestro deseo y bordan en nuestra piel sus caprichosos dibujos, se burlan de nosotros con esa palabra llamada destino, se escapan impunes al sabernos bastante poco atrevidos.

Por eso corremos, pero las flores del mal no nos permiten ser.

_Cuando en el fondo duermas, mi bella tenebrosa_

_En una bóveda de mármol negro construida_

_Y ya no tengas mas por alcoba y morada_

_Que una llovida cueva y una hueca fosa_

Y por mas que lo pienso y pienso, siempre llego a la conclusión de que la muerte es la única y verdadera libertad, y sin embargo solo de pensar en una tumba helada y que pueda sentir el frío, aun después de muerta, en el cine siempre tratan al suicidio como algo intrascendental, el hombre que apunta la pistola y se dispara a la cabeza, la mujer de vestido rojo que toma píldoras para dormir y se pierde en un sueño reparador, lo que nunca mencionan es que antes de morir los esfínteres se aflojan y todos los desechos del cuerpo salen, una imagen de la muerte muy poco agradable.

¿Entonces? ¡Cual es la llave que no encuentro de la puerta que no veo? ¿Donde esta ese paraíso que nos prometieron al nacer, esa utopia de paz y tranquilidad que no encuentro en ningún sitio? Solo fue una mentira, como muchas otras que se nos dieron al caer a este mundo, ya entiendo a los griegos que lloraban a los niño que nacían y destejaban a los viejos que morían.

Pero y yo ¿algún día seré libre?

_La enfermedad, la muerte, ceniza hacen del fuego_

_Que ardía por nosotros y que nos alumbraba_

_De aquella boca en donde el corazón se ahogaba_

_De aquellos grandes ojos, encendidos o en ruego_

¿Y este libro? ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionada con el? Al final no es mas que un arma, es bello pero letal, no hace mas que hundirme mas y mas en mis pasiones, dejándome seca y olvidada en la historia, ¿Qué es lo que me queda? Catadora de todos los vinos y atracando en cada puerto ¿eso es lo que esperaban mis padres de mi? No puedo permanecer en ningún sitio, siempre moviéndome, buscando un sitio que sea mío, Centroamérica, África de Norte, el mediterráneo, y al final del camino seguía tan vacía como cuando empecé, solo que con algunos años de mas y con una soledad que no cabía en mi misma, tanta que tenia que compartirla, pero yo y mis eternos errores, no soy tan inconciente como para culpar a los demás, la única constante de todo esto he sido yo, y eso no ha cambiado, sea un legionario de la Republica francesa, sea un hippie griego o un oficinista panameño, a fuerza de desventuras mi alma se ha vuelto oscura, y no los culpo si terminan odiándome.

_Nadie mas culpable que yo._

_Cada flor se evapora igual que un incensario_

_El violín es igual que un corazón herido_

_Melancólico vals de cadencia mecido_

_El cielo es triste y bello como altar solitario_

¿Y que es lo que me queda? Un libro de poesías, algunos pósters de viejos luchadores y una cajetilla de cigarros ¿Qué es lo que nos fuerza a pelear? Al final siempre terminaremos solos, al final moriremos solos, la misma burda broma cumpliéndose una y otra ves ¿Tan poco valemos? Este mundo esta loco, Y yo lo único que buscaba era encontrar un sitio al cual llamar mío, he sido la eterna nómada, y en mi búsqueda de un sitio al cual pertenecer termine perteneciendo solo al fuego y al vino, al recuerdo embriagante en el aire, a los ojos que se cierran en un instante, al vértigo de mi alma vencida y a la lanza que hundo aun mas en mi alma ya herida.

Ya parezco alguna canción de Rafferty, siempre diciendo que el nuevo año seria feliz, que abandonaría la noche y e trago, que conseguiría unas tierras y me establecería tranquila en u pequeño pueblo ¿Por qué no puedo?

¿Quien me recordara lo suficiente como para mantenerme en su memoria y honrar mi recuerdo? Ya no podré gozar de nada, ni siquiera de una siniestra memoria, si hiciera algo grande, algo que demuestre que estuve aquí, ahora entiendo a Erostrato y por que incendio aquel templo, quizás debería de hacer lo mismo, así tal ves, no se olviden de mi.

_¿En que filtro, en que vino, en que tisana_

_Ahogar a ese inclemente_

_Destructor y goloso como una cortesana_

_y, como la hormiga, paciente?_

_¿En que filtro, en que vino, en que tisana?_

¿Qué es lo que necesito para permanecer en un solo sitio? ¿Qué es lo que he estado buscando sin encontrar que me obliga a moverme? No he podido encontrarlos, y mientras tanto me aferro tanto a la soledad que al final no he podido ni quedarme yo sola, tal ves por eso escape de el, me abrí demasiado, le ofrecí mi alma y mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no mi corazón? Por miedo. Para olvidar cuando mas lo necesitaba tome mis cosas y escape, cuando el amor podía llegar a mi corrí como niña aterrada del lobo ¿de que me han servido todos estos años viajando, viendo mundo, acumulando conocimientos si al final seré asesinada en un hospital de la seguridad social?

Entonces ¿Dónde queda por todo aquello que luche? Si al final no soy mas que una esclava mas de las pasiones que ocasionan las flores del mal, la belleza que nos seduce y nos lleva a la perdición, la música que llega al oído y nos arrastra con ella en búsqueda de los trascendental, del gusto ante las emociones prohibidas ¿tan solo somos unos esclavos mas de las flores del mal? ¿de aquello que mas necesitamos olvidar? ¿del eterno estribillo del amor?

_Pronto nos reuniremos en las frías tinieblas_

_Adiós, radiantes cielos y tardes estivales_

_Se escucha ya ese ruido, entre fúnebres nieblas_

_Que hacen caer la leña en los fríos corrales._

Y es que todo este tiempo he estado esperando, el perfume de siniestro olor, la risa de arrancada agonía, algo que me haga sentir vida, para pensar, sentir y existir, algo que me ofrezcan cuando necesite mas, cuando pierda mi camino, que me haga volver algún día. Pero siempre he estado perdida en la niebla, mirando al infinito, a ver si llega ese que nunca va a venir, pero la ruta continua, esta la carretera, con el viento y el solo secando mis lagrimas, siempre rápida, como relámpago en la fría noche, cruzando siempre, nunca deteniéndome ¿tanto huyo de mi misma? La única explicación que me darían es que el genio maligno de Descartes juega demasiado conmigo, eso o ya solo me muevo buscando terminar conmigo misma,

¿Seré libre de mi búsqueda acaso un día?

_Dime ¿tu corazón, Ágata, a veces huye_

_Lejos del negro océano de la inmunda ciudad_

_En busca de otro mar que centellea y fluye_

_Azul, claro, profundo cual la virginidad?_

_Dime ¿Tu corazón, Ágata, a veces huye?_

Cuanta verdad, el mundo es como lo vemos, a falta de interpretes es cuando las verdades se vuelven palabras y estas solo en mentiras se quedan, es cuando vemos que todo el motor que han preparado para llevarme con el resto del mundo no ha sido tan fuerte como para quitármelo todo, pero ¿en que lugar? En donde encuentro consuelo para mis ganas de escribir versos a Dulcinea.

Siempre corriendo en circulos, siempre buscando, nunca encontrado, bueno, al menos mi final será donde partí.

Si las cosas van a terminar así mejor me hundo de una ves, antes de perderme por completo mejor termino el trabajo del mundo, prefiero al menos elegir el momento y el lugar, si el único consuelo que me toca es poder elegir mi final, prefiero que sea como siempre lo viví: con el corazón vacío y una pistola en la mano.

_Buscaba, ahora, turbada en su sensual pereza_

_Al purísimo cielo de su infancia lejana_

_Lo mismo que un viajero que vuelve la cabeza_

_Hacia el bello horizonte que cruzo una mañana_

Me fumo un ultimo cigarrillo, podría tomar algo de Bourbon, quizás incluso emborracharme pero no, prefiero estar conciente para cuando todo termine, pero no, tengo miedo ¡que alguien me detenga! Pero yo no soy Robert Ressler, no hay nadie aquí que evite termines con esto, solo voy a escapar de aquí, no me importa que sea huir como una niña, solo quiero terminar con mi miseria, ¿Por qué no quiero irme?

Y paso junto a un puente, y escucho un saxofón, es grave y potente, es melancólico y bello, un ultimo momento, este solitario música no se da cuenta de que me esta alegrando mis últimos momentos en la tierra, si incluso Baudelaire veía la belleza y llego a aferrarse a la vida por esta y los placeres que proporciona ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo en mis últimos momentos en esta ciudad? toca mas y mas, incluso alcanzo a distinguir el sax de lisa, la noche pasa, Orión se pierde, la estrella polar se pierde, las osas se pierden y Quetzalcoátl aparece iluminando la mañana, el termina de tocar y ya es de mañana, los primeros rayos del solo empiezan a salir, mete su instrumento al estuche y se me acerca, es el, aquel mismo que abandone por mi cobardía, debe de odiarme pero solo me mira y sonríe.

- No llores mas, dame la mano, cuéntame tu suerte, de esta manera quizás no sea la muerte, la que nos logre apagar el dolor.

* * *

Por si les interesan estos son los poemas que emplee para el cuento, todos son de Baudelaire de su libro "Las flores del mal" se los recomiendo mucho.

Las flores del mal

VIII La musa enferma

X El enemigo

XVIII El ideal

XXXIII Remordimiento póstumo

XXXVIII Un fantasma IV el retrato

XLVII Armonía de la tarde

LIV Lo irreparable

LVI Canto de otoño

LXII Moesta et errabunda

Los despojos

III Mujeres condenadas

¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿opiniones? ¿criticas? ¿Debí de usar a Rimbaud?


End file.
